


Jon Snow MD

by JD1997



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Happy Ending, Hospitals, House but Game of thrones themed, Medical Procedures, POV Multiple, Possible Smut?, Pregnancy, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Robb and jon not related, but mainly Jon, jon is a little sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD1997/pseuds/JD1997
Summary: Jon Snow is one of the worlds best doctors, and maybe the most unusual too. What happens when he gets put on what looks like a run of the mill case, that turns into so much more and means so much to the people closest to him?Can he somehow keep his cold and calculated personality that makes him such a great doctor, while showing he does care for the people closest to him? Only time will tell, but the risks are high both for him, and his patient.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Someone call 999!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleyksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/gifts).



> Hey Everyone, so this is my first ever fic on here, so please please be gentle. I really would appreciate feedback though, just make sure its constructive ;)
> 
> I haven't written anything like this for maybe 6+ years? and I haven't typed so many words in about 3 years, so this really wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, and it seriously made me respect the authors on here even more. I have no idea how some of you type out these 5k + worded chapters on a regular basis.
> 
> I kinda wanted to get this chapter out first as a test, but hopefully I should have another out by the end of the week. I reckon this fic will be around 20k? words so nothing massive or anything, and I have it all planned out so no worries there.
> 
> I really would like to thank Cleyksa, who I beta for, she was the motivation for all this and I highly recommend you check out her stories! Also its her birthday this week so consider this an early B day present, happy birthday :)
> 
> Finally, this story is based on and episode of House, but converted into a Game of thrones theme. If you haven't watched house I highly recommend it! But FYI there will be plenty of mentions of medical terms etc. I'm not a doctor or anything so if i get anything wrong don't hate on me, I'm trying my best ;)

**Undisclosed photography set - The Stormcrows - Kings Landing**

  
  


Elia Martell was famous in King's Landing, she always knew how to get that perfect shot, the one that always seemed to dig out all the inner emotions and feelings of the person within it. Today was a little different, she’d been hired to take some photographs for a band called “The Stormcrows”. They were an up and coming boy band, who were already hugely popular with kids and teens, but not much beyond that. She was looking to change that today, she knew more than anyone how much of a difference a few pictures could make on how people viewed them. One little breakthrough in the young adult market and the sky would be the limit.

That was why she’d made up the set to appeal to that sort of audience, with a rebellious school rejects theme that was popular back in the day but not so nowadays. It was risky, the younger audience wouldn’t have a clue what this means, and there was always the risk that it just wouldn’t catch on with the intended audience. But risk taking was part of the job, and she loved it. And she was confident, as anyone would be after the amount of success she’d had. Gendry, the lead singer, wasn’t so sure, and was quick to point it out. “Hey Elia, this set seriously looks amazing, and you’ve done an amazing job, and I know how good you are, but are you like, entirely sure this will work? This sorta fad died out ages ago, and well…” Gendry came up close to mention this, not wanting to start anything “Don’t worry kiddo” Elia winked “I may be getting old, but I still know what I’m doing. Anyway, this will be my last project for awhile, got a baby on the way soon, and it won’t look after itself” she slowly rubbed her belly, she was 6 months into the pregnancy and there was no hiding the bump, not that she would anyway, she was proud about it, and just a tad excited. “I want to go out with a bang, and it just so happens that this project here is the one that’ll do it” She smiled at Gendry, trying to reassure him, sometimes it took awhile for people to really understand the genius behind the madness when it came to her work. 

“Hey!” Elia yelled, “Why is the writing all messed up in the background, it's not making any sense” She could have sworn it was right a few minutes ago, why were people messing around with it, this was her set. Gendry turned round, then looked back at her, confusion written on his face. “Elia, what are you on about? It makes perfect sense, you sure you’re seeing it right?” When Elia went to shout at him to look again, only slurred nonsense came out, with her right side suddenly feeling numb, her surroundings becoming blurrier as she looked round. It hit her then, a flashback suddenly came back to her, something a friend told her once, the 5 signs to look out for when having a stroke. It became clear then that she was ticking every box, she panicked. She started grabbing at her mouth, feeling that it was drooping like most of her right side, she managed to scream out the words “Call an ambulance!” before collapsing, hitting the floor hard. Gendry and the rest of the team rushed over, all of them confused at this sudden change of events. Gendry was shouting her name, “Elia?! Elia?! What's going on, can you hear me? Shit someone hurry the the fuck up and call an ambulance!” Luckily, someone was doing just that, and 5 minutes later, she was on her way to The royal Rhaella hospital, the closest, and the best, hospital in King's Landing. Gendry swore to himself and prayed to the seven that she would be ok.

  
  


**The Royal Rhaella hospital - Kings Landing**

He was in one of his better moods today, the chest pain from his numerous scars was mild, he’d had a good nights sleep, taken the piss out of Tyrion on the way to his office, oh and he had a new case. It didn’t seem too interesting from the outset, a pregnant woman who’d had a stroke and collapsed while working. Certainly bad, but nothing within that brief summary seemed to require his specialities. On any normal day this would, and should, have been passed to one of the run of the mill doctors, Stannis maybe. But Dany had been insistent that he should take this case, very insistent, so much so that it had piqued his interest, and set him on his current trajectory to meet the patient. Something he very rarely did without good reason, and Dany forcing this case on him seemed more than reason enough.

Opening the room door he does a once over of the patient, he prides himself on being able to read and analyse people, it's what's got him so far, people are never fully forthcoming with all their beliefs, shortcomings and actions. So it's up to him to find those out himself, trust is hard earned, and very few people have earned that, hell he still doesn’t trust his team and he’s known them years now. The patient is in bed as expected, not looking too bad considering the stroke she had the previous day. She’s messing around with a big professional looking camera, she's not particularly done up, no friends or family present with her, so obviously more of a lone wolf, kinda like himself. It’s hard not to notice the baby bump, it's also hard to miss that she’s definitely on the older side of the scale when it comes to up and coming parents, 42 if he remembers correctly. No husband or boyfriend present either, he’ll need to dig into that at some point.

“Hi! I’m Dr Jon Snow, I’ll be your doctor during what we hope will be your very brief stay here.” He offers her a warm smile, trying to appear welcoming and friendly, he knows too well how we can often come across as the opposite most of the time. “It's lovely to meet you Dr Snow” she smiles back at him, he could tell on a regular day she probably looked effortlessly beautiful, although the stress and the whole recovering from a stroke business was weighing her down clearly. “Ok so first things first, arms out in front of you, facing up, like you’re carrying a pizza, oh and eyes closed.” She did as he asked and he observed how her right hand was turning away and downwards without her noticing, pronator drift, it set the alarm bells off in his head. “So you saw…. Dr Pycelle before this, correct?” Jon grabbed an eye magnifier and moved beside her “That's right” “and he told you the clot was clear and you and the baby were all healthy?” a hint of worry started showing on her face “yes that's right… Why was he wrong?” “Well he missed the pronator drift you’re showing right now, oh that and he’s an idiot” Jon replied matter of factly. He sat beside her on the bed, lifting up the magnifier, “may I?” he asked as he proceeded to move in and take a closer look at the blood vessels within the eye “Sure”. As he looked he could clearly see things weren’t so great on the inside, micro aneurysms were apparent within the blood vessels. “Sooooo, no boyfriend or husband popping round to visit you here?” He decided while he was up close and personal he might as well get a few nagging questions out the way. She smiled, “Nope, why, are you interested?” he could hear the teasing tone within her voice. “Nope, just curious is all... So, the baby's father is...” “Oh, just a sperm donor, the guy was nice and all, and I haven’t exactly got all the time left in the world to have a baby so, it just seemed like the right thing to do.” “Never thought to try before in any of your previous relationships? Or has being rich and successful kept you busy until now?” He jokingly asked “No, no.. just.. I’ve tried, but it's never worked out, 6 miscarriages…” She smiled grimly. He nodded, deciding not to press anymore, but he was starting to get an idea as to why Dany was so insistent about this case. “So were my eyes ok?” She asked, trying to steer the conversation onwards from where it awkwardly ended. “eyes are gorgeous” Jon remarked, “but the vessels inside aren't looking too hot.” he paused, summarising what he’d just found out. “The vessels inside appear to have micro aneurysm, which can indicate you’re at risk of having further strokes” “So this is going to happen again?” She asked, clearly worried “Unless I can find the underlying cause, yes.” One more quick test came to mind, “puff out your cheeks quickly” he asked, she quickly complied and he bent forward and gently put his hands either side of her face and pushed the air out. “You should be able to keep the air in, which means there’s weakness around the mouth.” 

He sat back and stood up, satisfied with what he’d found out, both medically and personally, his team could handle the rest. “So.. What happens next, is it something serious, should I be worried, and the baby.. Is it..?” She was nervous, he could tell, couldn’t blame her really. “Don’t worry, me and my team will figure this out, in the meantime lie back, relax and try to enjoy the food here” He joked. He wasn’t the best at the whole, soothing patients part, but he could try atleast. “My team will be by soon to do some routine tests, so until then..” He turned round as he was leaving the room, giving her one last smile before he departed, the snap of her camera catching him off guard as he did so. Just then he noticed something from the corner of his eye, her catheter bag, instead of containing the pale yellowish colour urine one would expect, had a distinct red colour to it. Definitely not good. He lifted the bag up to her, while she was still going through the pictures she’d just taken of him. “Not a moment you want to cherish in memory” He bluntly stated before leaving, he’d done his patient-doctor time for the day, time to get to work.

  
  


After giving his team a couple of hours to do some preliminary tests and meet the patient themselves, Jon decided it was high time they discussed these early findings and came up with some sort of potential diagnosis with which they could work with. He found them in the lab, gathered around a picture of him, presumably the one the patient took as he was leaving. Definitely not what he wanted. Doing his best to keep his cool, he quickly walked over and snatched the picture away, stuffing it in his pocket, that's definitely going in the bin later. “SO! Find anything else in the patient's room, like a diagnosis perhaps?” Grey, the most senior member of the team, and probably the one that reminded Jon of himself the most stepped up first. “Urinalysis revealed excessive protein and red blood cells. Chem panel showed a creatinine level over 2.5.” “So, our patient stroked out, and now her Kidneys are failing. Why?” It was Robb’s turn to step up. He was considered to be the charismatic playboy of the team, although looks and personality can be deceiving as he was wicked smart, often figuring things out before the rest of the team. He could also be kind-hearted when he wanted to be, although he did have a ruthless streak to him. “Ultrasound showed no tumors or stones, no signs of fetal distress, no urinary tract obstruction.” Nice, quick and simple. Exactly what Jon was looking for. Margaery was the final team member to step up. She was very much the delicate flower of the team, always looking to do the right thing and looking to take the moral high ground. But don’t be fooled, she had the potential to be prickly if anyone crossed her boundaries of right and wrong. He was also pretty sure Margaery and Robb had something going on, but that was something he would dig into another time. “BP is fine, no preeclampsia.” She offered up as a final summary of the team's findings so far. 

She then pushed on further “What if the Kidney failure came first? Kidneys could have caused the stroke, not the other way round.” Jon made a confused face, he knew what she was going for, but liked to pretend otherwise, he felt like he got the best out of his team that way. “Kidneys don’t often get stuck in the brain” he sarcastically answered back. “I'm saying it threw a clot. Early symptoms of Kidney failure are nausea, vomiting, ankle swelling. She could have mistaken it for morning sickness.” She pushed her point, never one to back down, it's exactly why she was on the team. He needed these out of the box ideas thrown at him, and every member of his team was willing to give him that. Still though, he had an alternative theory. “Heart’s way more likely to throw a clot than the Kidney.” He stated, but Margaery was insistent “Echo was normal. History indicates no sign of cardiac problems'' She argued back. “No, but if one were to read the history closely, one would notice that she had six cases of strep.”

He knew where he was going with this argument, and if there was one thing he loved about having a team, it was when they followed along and played exactly into his trap. Which is exactly what Grey proceeded to do. “In her throat. That's the one about 10 inches above the heart.” Jon smirked, “Let me rephrase. Six cases of untreated strep.” He looked around, looking for any sign of understanding yet when Margaery butted in again, clearly with Grey in not seeing where he was going with this argument. “She was prescribed antibiotics'' Jon shook his head “No one takes them all. They stop when they start feeling better. All strep is untreated strep.. And what happens when strep goes untreated?” Jon tailed off, wanting them to figure out the rest. Robb, who’d been quiet this entire time, stepped in and answered “It leads to Rheumatic fever.” “Which leads to…Margaery?” He could clearly see she was still unhappy about all this, so he figured she could answer his question and maybe realise what he was leading to. “Mitral valve stenosis” She answered, realisation and resignation dawning on her face, as well as Greys when he looked over at him. “Which is the thickening in the valve of the… KIdney? No, the Kidney doesn’t have a mitral valve?” He looked at Grey expectantly, knowing he’d won the argument, he always enjoyed rubbing it in a little bit. Grey rolled his eyes, “we’ll go look at the heart” Grey said, frustration clear in his voice. The team got up to leave the lab, the debate settled. Jon knew it may seem cruel the way he toyed with them sometimes, but it for the best, how else would they embrace his style of thinking, a style which had made him into one of the best doctors in the world? “It’ll be easy to find, it's the big red pumping thing about ten inches below her throat!” He joked at them as they left, just to cheer them up a bit, hopefully. He checked his watch and smiled, case solved just in time to watch his daily episode of Freefolk on TV, today really was turning out pretty good after all.


	2. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated for Jon and his team in more ways then one. Dany makes her presence known, and it turns out they might have been treating the wrong person this entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second chapter here, was going to make it longer, but I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter. 
> 
> Some Dany PoV in this chapter, hopefully its OK, not exactly an expert in woman's Points of views lol. 
> 
> For those of you wandering when Jon and Dany start interacting with each other, it'll be next chapter, these two chapters are kinda introduction in a way. The main meat of the story starts after these.
> 
> Also FYI there is a joke/metaphor near the end of the chapter. Its somewhat taken from the episode, and I'm deeply sorry if it offends anyone (the show version is actually a bit worse imo) I love my German, French and Polish friends :)

Daenerys was impatiently waiting outside the procedure room. She could see Elia was getting prepped and ready for something, but she had no idea what, and it bothered her. She knew Jon liked to throw caution to the wind when it came to treating his patients, that strategy somehow working almost every time, but this time she felt like she couldn’t just let the patient be his plaything. So here she was, waiting for his team to appear so she could thoroughly interrogate them, and get some insight into the madness Jon may be planning.

She was on the verge of marching her way up to Jons office, when Robb and Margaery appeared around the corner, those two seemed like peas in a pod lately she’d noticed, I guess in work-relationships weren’t forbidden. But it was certainly risky when working with Jon, who she knew loved to tease them endlessly on whatever he could. When they got close enough she pounced on them. “Hey Robb, Hey Margaery” She smiled at them, hiding all the pent up frustration and anxiety behind a mask that she’d learnt to develop after years of being Dean of medicine here. “Hey Daenerys, is there a problem?” Robb replied first, looking through the door window to check the patient was there. “No problems, just thought I’d come by and check in on the patient. I was wondering what procedure she was having done, she was brought over here quite suddenly?” She tried to remain nonchalant while asking, not risking them picking up the fact that this patient meant more to her then most. “Oh, Jon had us do an MRI of her heart, we found one of the valves was slightly thicker than it should be, so it's possible that's what caused the stroke, and possible further clots, we’ve booked her in here to get it all fixed up” Robb replied. She felt herself relax, nothing potentially life threatening planned then, certainly made a difference from the usual. It sounded like they had this case all wrapped up, but she wanted to meet the patient before she eventually left, now seemed as good a time as any.

“Hey, you two don’t mind if I come in for this procedure right? I so rarely get a chance to see the patients, and you know, while I’m here and all that…” She asked casually, or she hoped she did. She was planning on joining them regardless of whether they said yes or no, but she wanted to get that excuse out there, in case they asked. Margaery and Robb both looked at each other, clearly a little confused “Sure, I guess?” Margaery replied “Good” Dany smiled and proceeded to walk into the procedure room, Robb and Margaery quickly following behind her. They quickly prepped and then proceeded to where the patient was, all the necessary equipment set up and ready.

Elia looked up from her prone position on the bed, a questioning look on her face “ three doctors? Is this procedure that complicated, should I be worried?” Margaery was quick to answer and calm down the patient, briefing her quickly on how this should resolve the problems she's having, and that it was perfectly safe and done regularly. Elia seemed to relax after that, but then another flash of worry appeared on her face. “I’ll need sedative for this right? I’d prefer not to, for the babies sake.” Robb, who was in the process of getting the correct dose, stopped and smiled at Elia “It's very mild. There really is no risk to the fetus, I promise you.” Dany understood her concern, and decided while she was there, she might as well get involved. “We’ll monitor your baby's heart rate separately, we won’t allow it to decrease to anywhere near dangerous levels.” She smiled, turning the heart rate monitor's sensitivity rating up to pick up the baby's heart rate, “you're both going to be fine.” Elia seemed to buy into her words as she genuinely looked relieved, I guess she hadn’t lost her touch when it came to handling patients then, she thought. “Ok, thankyou” Elia said, a content smile now on her face. Dany looked up to Margaery, “go ahead Dr Tyrell.” Margaery then proceeded to administer the dose of sedative handed to her by Robb. Once the sedative had kicked in, it was go time “Start threading the catheter.” A brief look of annoyance aimed at her appeared on both Robb and Margaery's faces before they proceeded, with the procedure being completed within 10 minutes.

* * *

  
  


Jon was laid back, relaxed and enjoying the day. He hadn’t even touched his pain medication yet, though it was on his desk tempting him all the same. After an enthralling episode of Freefolk, he was content to just lay back where he was, maybe grab a bite later at the cafeteria. He stopped his train of thought when he saw his team through his office window, they definitely didn’t look like a group who were happy they’d just successfully treated and cured a patient, hell Margaery looked downright furious. Ah well, it couldn't be that bad, right? he hoped not, as he sat up to speak to them. 

Margaery burst in first, with Robb and Grey following behind, they formed a semi-circle around him, yeah none of them looked particularly happy, that was for sure. “Whats new?” He asked, Margaery wasted no time getting her frustrations out first. “Can you tell Danaerys to stop interfering?” Ah, he should have expected this, still as long as she didn’t interfere with him directly he didn’t care, but he wanted an update on the patient, not Dany. “It's her JOB, what's new?” He asked again, more demanding this time. Thankfully Robb stepped up to actually give him the answers he wanted. “Good news is Elias' heart is fixed. Bad news is it’s not her underlying problem. Her kidneys are still failing.” Jon wasn’t about to give up on his original theory that quickly, it fit too well and the evidence was there that he was right about it. It was time to get tough and serious with his team. “If the mitral valve had been properly fixed the kidneys should be getting better. Maybe you two let yourself be too distracted by Daenerys being there, and therefore screwed up the procedure.” “or YOU screwed up the diagnosis. The mitral valve thickening was so insignificant, it probably wasn’t the cause of the kidneys or the stroke. Probably never would’ve been a problem.” Margaery, who was still agitated snapped back at him. “She needs dialysis, and we need a new theory.” Grey said, backing her up. Jon started to resign himself to the fact that maybe they were right, something else was causing the problems. Damn, why can’t things be easy sometimes, and he was just enjoying his day too. “There are only a few possibilities” Robb butted into his meandaring thoughts. “Patient’s pregnant, could be preeclampsia. We eliminated it before bec…” “Check for Proteinuria and low platelets, what else?” He butted back in knowing where Robb was going with his idea. “Hypoperfusion, the fetus is basically a parasite stealing nutrients, minerals, blood.” Margaery suggested it, and it was worth a shot at this point “Put her on telemetry.” “Or the pregnancy is irrelevant. Could be infection, sepsis, HUS/TTP” Grey suggested, “A cholesterol embolism is just as likely. Tiny particles of cholesterol rain down and clog up the small vessels in the kidneys.” Robb argued back. Jon didn’t mind this idea either, better then nothing, and worth testing for “Get a smear and ultrasound her vessels for plaque.” “That's it then, has to be one of those five” Margaery stated. “You know what would be even better? If we could narrow it all the way down to one.” He said, maybe a bit too sarcastically, but he was frustrated and he needed time to think. The team took this as a dismissal and went to test for these 5 possible diagnoses. He just hoped one of them was right.

* * *

  
  


Jon and the team met up again in the labs, they were just finishing up the last of the tests they’d put the patient through, and it wasn’t looking good. “She’s 0 for 5.” Margaery stated, after finishing up the last test. The Confusion written on her face passed on to the rest of them at this conclusion. “Either the differential was wrong, or she's faking it” he thought aloud, he knew both of those weren’t the case, but that's all that made sense right now. “Kidney failure has to be precipitated by--” “One of the five we’ve just ruled out.” Grey finished for Robb. “The body only has so many ways of screwing with the Kidneys, the labs must be wrong.” Robb finished, confusion turning to frustration at the deadend they’d seemed to have hit. “We did the labs! No one else had access” Grey stated, and just like that, an idea popped into his head. An idea that made more and more sense in his head, and helped explain everything as of right now. “That's not quite true.” He mumbled half to himself and half to the team, before he set off to see the patient. The rest of the team looked on as he left, they still hadn’t gotten used to these epiphany moments Jon seemed to get on cases like these.

When He walked into the patient's room he could clearly see a massive deterioration in her condition from last time. The combination of all the tests, her illness and stress was weighing down on her badly. She looked far too pale, and her eyes were deepset from lack of sleep. As he walked up to her bedside she gave him a weary look. “You put all your patients through this many tests, or just the important ones?” Frustration laced her voice, dampened by how worn down she was. “We wanted to explore all the possibilities.” “and?” “We eliminated all the possibilities.” He stated matter of factly. “So you’re telling me I’m dying and you have no idea why?” That same frustration came through again, he understood why, everyone wants answers. “Your body is functioning properly” Confusion was written all over her face at this answer, he expected it, he was just trying to delay giving her the answer she most likely didn’t want to hear. “So why am I like this, why are my kidneys failing?” She asked. “The other body isn’t” He answered “There’s something wrong with the fetus.” At that he took a step back, he could see she was already on the verge of tears, struggling to cope with what she’d just learned. Knowing he was the last person she needed in this sort of situation, he turned around and left. Leaving her to dwell on the prospect that she might be on the verge of losing yet another baby, in what might be her last chance at having a child of her own.

* * *

  
  


Him and his team met up again in the office the next day, they’d all needed a rest after the work they’d done, and he still hadn’t told his team what he’d figured out yet. It was time to discuss it with them, and to go through all the possibilities with them. This case had suddenly got very interesting, but very difficult at the same time. Figuring out what was wrong with a fully grown human was a lot easier than figuring out what was wrong with a 6 month old fetus hidden away in said human. It was time to divulge his secret to the team, maybe with one of his world famous metaphors. “Welcome to the world of maternal mirror syndrome” he said, as he started writing it down on his trusty whiteboard. “Imagine Mum’s body is like an intricate German metro system. All the trains run on time. When she gets pregnant, it's like a new station opening in Dusseldorf. Bunch of rookies running things, bound to be mistakes. Kids playing on the tracks, get electrocuted, before you know trains are backed up all the way to Berlin, and you got yourself a bunch of angry Germans with nowhere to go. And we all know that ain't good for Poland and France.” “Wait, who are the French and Germans in this metaphor?” Robb asked, Jon ignored him and carried on, he’d get to that eventually anyway. “A few things can happen to a fetus in distress. It can become a miscarriage, stillbirth, a very sick baby or, on rare occasions, a time bomb, that kills mum while it's dying. Good news is we fix the fetus, mum gets better, it's the diagnostic equivalent of a two-for-one sale.” Content that he’d explained it as best he could, he took a sip of his tea and let the team mull over everything he’d said.

“Wait, I’ve read the outcome of mirror syndrome is almost always unfavourable.” Margaery pointed out. “Is that doctor speak for the baby will probably die? Because go ahead, go tell the patient that, I'm sure she’ll be thrilled.” Jon retorted back, he had no time for negativity; he wanted theories and solutions. “We can tell her the truth, that she’ll be fine, once we diagnose a person who weighs about one pound. Can't touch it, can’t ask where it hurts, can’t see it.” Of course Robb would stick up for Margaery on this, those two were inseparable. They were lucky he’d been too busy to play any pranks on them so far, it was overdue. “If only there existed giant machines that could look through human skin.” he snapped back sarcastly, shutting down those two before they could gain any more momentum. “Mirror syndrome has a limited number of known causes, all of which are fixable!” Jon stated in an upbeat manner, trying to inject some enthusiasm into a team that looked entirely too unenthusiastic, maybe it was too early in the morning for this. “There are also a couple of conditions it could be that aren't fixable or we simply won't be able to find.” Stated Grey matter of factly. “Then Dr. Storm cloud rained all over the differential, and killed the beautiful little baby.” He replied sarcastically. “Heart’s easiest to see, easiest to fix. So lets start there. When you did Mum's MRI did you see the fetus’ heart?” “Heart was in the range, but blurry, the fetus was moving all over the place.” Robb answered. “So we need another scan then.” Jon summarised. “Yeah, we’ll just just ask the fetus to lie very, very still.” Grey replied sarcastically, something he was doing more and more of since he’d join the team, no guesses where he’d picked it up from. “No need, I’m going to paralyse it.” He gave them that insane doctor face and proceeded to leave the office, not bothering to address any of the bewildered and shocked faces he saw in his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, any feedback is appreciated!


	3. Obstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany becomes more involved in the case, while breakthroughs are made, but hard truths are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> First of all, thanks for everything who's been reading from the start, and to any new readers. This chapter is slightly shorter then the previous too, I apologise for that, but last week was a mess for me, and i honestly thought I wouldn't get a chapter out at all. But here we are :) a new chapter which I'm quite excited to release. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it, and feedback is as always, appreciated :)

Jon was in the process of walking to the patients rooms through the hospital corridors when Dany intercepted him, he knew exactly why. She had her hair down in silver waves today instead of her usual go to style of multiple braids tied in some intricate pattern he couldn't understand. Oh boy was this going to be fun. “You want to paralyse Elias baby?!” Dany accused him while trying to keep up with him as he tried to out-walk her. He definitely wasn’t ready for this conversation, but he guessed it was inevitable. “Let me guess. Margaery?” She was the one who normally tattle-taled when she didn’t agree with something he was about to do. “Margaery and Robb both had their concerns.” “Nooo, Margaery had concerns. Robb just agreed with her because he didn’t want to lose his all-access pass to her love rug.” Jon corrected her, knowing Robb like the back of his hand, he wouldn’t have gone to Dany otherwise. “They’re sleeping together?” Dany asked, surprise in her voice. He was surprised she hadn’t figured it out already, she always seemed to know all the goings on within his team and with him. “If by sleeping together you mean having sex in the janitors closet.” He’d caught them a few days ago going at it in the hospital's janitor closet, he had not said a word since, but if they were going to rat on him, he could repay the favour back. “Here?!” Dany shouted, she was very protective of this hospital, almost treating it like it was her child. No way she’d be happy to hear this. “No, the janitor's closet at the local high school. Of course here!” She scowled at him “I will deal with them after I deal with you, don’t think I’ve forgotten why I'm talking to you in the first place.” “Oh come on, let's gossip some more.. I'm sure she's into bondage” he joked. 

Dany grabbed his arm with both of hers and gave him an imploring look, demanding his attention and forcing him to stop. He respected and admired her more then anyone else here, he really did. So he was willing to listen and consider whatever she had to say, whereas most people he would dismiss straight away. He fully turned round and gave her his full attention. “Paralysing a one pound baby risks damaging--” “Not paralysing the thing risks not getting a clean MRI of its heart, which we need to save its life, which we need to do to save Elias' life.” He was just stating the hard truth here, it needed to be done if they wanted to stand any chance of figuring out what was going on. He knew Dany would understand, and the resigned acceptance on her face told him that. “You’re going to need to get her consent.” Dany stated, her voice matching her face in that she’d given up and accepted this one time, he was right. “Well that shouldn’t be too hard, sign here or you and your baby both die.” Dany gave him a look that more or less said,  _ you wouldn't dare,  _ kicking herself back out of her defeated state she started following him again “I’m going with you.” He knew there was no arguing out of this one, she was set on her decision. “Oh, good.” He muttered, none too enthusiastically.

* * *

They both walked into the patient's room together, the equipment was all laid out ready thanks to the nurses. Elia was lying down, still looking as bad as when he last saw her. He could handle this procedure himself, so he let Dany move over to the patients left while he settled on the stool and got the equipment ready. “Good to see you again Elia, we just need you to lift up your gown so we can see your stomach.” Jon politely asked, knowing Dany was watching closely. “What test are you doing this time? It must be important if it requires two important doctors.” Elia asked, her normal nervousness replaced with resignation that comes after you’ve been tested and prodded so many times. “Oh nothing serious, Dr Daenerys here is just observing, and my team are a bunch of idiots so I thought I’d do it. In terms of what we’re doing, we need to get a scan of the fetus's heart, to do so we need it to stay still. Obviously we can’t ask it, so we’ve decided sedation is the best course of action.” 

He started applying the cold jelly substance onto her belly ready for the ultrasound that would guide the needle to the fetus. “You said sedation was risky, this sounds insane.” Elia stated, worried again, probably due to the fact that this test was on the fetus, not her. “The injection goes into the umbilical cord” He said before Dany chirped in “The baby won’t feel a thing” “FETUS” Jon interjected, rather loudly. “I’m lowering expectations, it works here and on dates.” He joked, hoping that Dany wouldn’t kill him once they left the patient's room. “The benefits outweigh the risks. And the paralytic will wear off in an hour, okay?” He chanced a look at Elia, hoping that these words would hopefully win her over and calm her down. Elia sighed and looked away, resigned to the fact that this had to be done. “Must be easier to hear you might die than your baby might die. But if there’s anyone I would trust to save my baby, it would be Dr Snow.” Jon looked at her, surprised at what he’d just heard. He wasn’t sure if she was just trying to reassure the patient or if she truly meant it, it certainly sounded like the latter, he certainly hoped so as well, it meant alot to him to be trusted by Dany, and to know she thought that highly of him. Dany looked up and caught him staring at her. “FETUS” He loudly whispered again, trying to play it off. Dany rolled her eyes at him, she’d gotten used to his sarcastic humour over the years. 

“Hold this.” Jon gestured at the ultrasound scanner, letting Dany hold it, he proceeded to get the needle out with the sedative. Taking one last look at the screen to get his bearing, he jabbed the needle in, aiming for the umbilical cord. When he felt it go in he proceeded to inject the sedative, and pull the needle out again. He could already see the fetus’s heart rate dropping and the fetus stilling in the ultrasound. Time to get a move on, they definitely didn't have all day, and he didn’t want to go through the process of convincing Elia again. He looked up at Dany, then towards Elia, “Ok it's all been done now, we need to rush you over to MRI now while the sedative is working. I’ll get a nurse to push you through and my team will be waiting.” Elia nodded, her concerned eyes looking down at her stomach as if she could see the baby through it. Jon got up and proceeded to the door, leaving Dany and the patient to talk on their own, that sort of business was never his forte anyway.

* * *

Some time later, Dany found herself standing outside the pediatrics department, lost in thought as she saw the sick babies being cared for. Some crying, some fast asleep. She came back to herself again when she heard the telltale sound of Margaery's shoes coming towards her. Straightening up, she turned and faced her. “Dr Tyrell, results back?” She nodded “The fetus’s heart is structurally sound, the problems with the bladder, its four times the normal size.” Margaery finished. Dany frowned, not exactly sure what that could indicate “let me see.” She asked, taking the results from Margaery to look at herself. “Bladders so engorged, it's taking up the whole torso, squeezing all the other organs. There’s no room for the lungs to develop.” Margaery continued as she rifled through the results. “The baby has a lower urinary tract obstruction, we can fix that by inserting a shunt.” She felt some relief flow through her. The decision to back Jon had been correct and the problem was simple to fix. “I’ll let Elia know the good news.” She said, happy to finally have something positive to say to her, a glimmer of hope. “Are you.. Taking over the case?” Margaery said, butting into her thoughts, Dany turned to look at her, she clearly wasn’t happy. But then they’d never been best of friends. “Jon won’t care, he has his diagnosis.” She smiled at her, but that smile contained no warmth, just ice. 

Margaery nodded, getting the point, and proceeded to leave when she called her back “Dr Tyrell.” Margaery turned round, slightly confused at being called back. Dany walked up to her, she’d been planning to talk to her about this since she’d found out about it from Jon, now seemed as good a time as any. “Dating Robb… Can only end in one of two ways...” The look on Margaery's face was priceless, “Jon told you??” She managed to ask, but Dany ignored her and carried on. “You get married and live happily ever after, or somebody gets hurt and you two can’t work together, and I have to fire somebody.” She said the last part more firmly, to get the point across. “I would hate to see my personal life become such a burden to you.” Margaery quietly but venomously snapped back, thorn like eyes being directed at her all the while. Dany wasn’t scared or intimidated in the slightest, you don't become dean of medicine without a few scraps here and there. “I’m telling you this for your own good.” She calmly rebutted, but Margaery was clearly having none of it. “Well I assume you’re going to have the same conversation with Robb for HIS own good.” she snapped back again. Dany sighed, she didn’t realise this conversation would drag out like this. “Robb isn’t the one that’s gonna get hurt here.” She calmly finished before walking off without letting Margaery get in another word. She had things to do and people to see, hopefully that warning sinked in, Margaery was alot of things, but she definitely wasn’t stupid. 

* * *

Dany walked into the patient's room, one hand holding the patients files and MRI scans, and the other pushing a portable backlight. Elia sat up a bit and smiled, obviously used to the fact that she was on the case now. She wheeled the backlight in front of the bed and pinned the MRI scan onto it so she and Elia could see. She wasted no time and jumped right into it, “the MRI scans showed us there’s a blockage in the urinary tract. In simple terms, your baby can’t pee. Its bladder is swollen and it's crushing the lungs.” “Well can you fix it?” Elia asked, she was worried, but there was no reason to be. “We can insert a small tube in the baby's bladder, that makes the urine come out straight through its belly for the duration of the pregnancy. The bladder will decompress and the lungs will have space to develop normally again. When the baby gets better, you’ll get better.” Dany finished, hoping that all made sense to her, she still hadden gotten used to talking to patients about these sorts of things,  _ it's been too long _ , she thought. “Wow.” Elia breathed out, relief flooding her face, she couldn't blame her, it was good news.

Now she had to bring her down a bit, there was still a risk that the Kidneys had been damaged. “First we have to do a test, to determine whether the baby's kidneys are functioning properly.” She said, while lifting up Elias' gown. “A-and what if they’re not?” Elia asked. Dany had been hoping she wouldn’t ask that question, she really had. She hated what she had to say next. “If they’re already too damaged, then there’s really nothing we can do… If this doesn’t work out you can always try again.” She stressed, hoping Elia realised that this wasn’t the be all and end all, the look she got told her otherwise. “Wow... I miscarried twice when I was married. After the divorce I tried in vitro like, four times before this.. I’m 42, maybe it’s, uh, just not meant to be.” Elia smiled, sadly, tears pooling up in her eyes as she looked upwards. Dany looked on, feeling hopeless in this situation, it mirrored her own too much, she wished she had the answers, but she didn’t. She pushed the backlight to the side and gathered her things, making for a hasty retreat from the patient's room. She needed time to gather herself, to right herself. To become the Dean of medicine again, not a woman desperate to have a child of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and look for the next chapter same time next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback if you can, and there will be more to come, I promise!
> 
> Also anyone who fancies being a beta for future chapters let me know, would be nice to get another pair of eyes to go through my work and modify it if required.


End file.
